


Come With Me (2)

by You_are_perfect



Series: Red Riding Hood [2]
Category: Fargo (2014), Little Favour (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Another version of my story with freebatch, Hunter!Wallace, Kid!Lester, M/M, Wolf!Lorne, not much of lornester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester thought nobody would helped and saved him from the Big Bad Wolf, but someone come to end his misery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me (2)

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend who heard of me ranting for Freebatch before, I'm sorry.  
> And by the way, this is another version of My Red Riding Hood, but with Freebatch (sorry, but I'm dying for it)

There was a wolf hidden inside the wood. Nobody knew how its looks like as they never see him up close. However, rumours had spread that if you ever get into the wood, you will never get out from there forever. For that, nobody made any attempt to get in there.

But like any cliché story, someone disobey that rule.

***

Lester Nygaard was not any special kid. More like a mouse with his short height and always silent to himself, he even could not look straight to any other people. Always stay alone without companion and hid with his red hood over his head. Heck, even his family sometime forget about his existence unless he speak out his voice.

This is why Lester made a very perfect target to bully with.

“Ni-gaard, long time no see” Sam Hess, one of the boy who was much bigger than Lester and like to bully Lester every day, approached that poor boy when he blocked his way.

Lester did not do anything; he looked down to the ground and step back from him. Nevertheless, that was not much for Sam to let him go. That boy still keep snickering to him and calling his gang to trap that boy.

“Sam, please... I just want to get home” Lester whimpered and wanted to get away, but the boys around him were much bigger than him. He probably be dead if he start fighting with them.

“Come on, Lester. We just want to have some fun” Sam sneered at him, then started to get closer and punched his face. Lester fell and his head hit the ground. The other laughed in mock when Lester tried to get up.

That was not all. Sam pulled his hood away and threw it to the wood. The strong wind carried Lester’s hood far away into the forbidden place. In just a blink of an eye, that hood just disappears deep inside the wood.

“No!” Lester’s eyes turn wide and shock. He just lost his hood; the only thing that he could claim as his and belong to him only.

“Looks like little Ni-gaard lost his stupid hood!” Sam mocked at him and the other spit out their hateful toward Lester. Then, they all leave that poor boy alone.

Lester was lost. Without that hood, he could not hide anymore. That hood for him was the only protection he had from the people. He could not live without that red hood.

Quickly, he got up from his place. He went through into that wood without thinking any consequences. He forgot about the rumour of the big bad wolf that lived inside that dark place.

***

“Where is it? Where is it?”

Lester keeps looking for his red hood. He did not realize he had gotten deeply inside this wood. His aim was to get that hood and bring it back with him. Nothing matter aside from that hood.

That hood was made from his grandma before she died. It was the first and last gift he ever received from anyone. She was the only person that made Lester felt loved and cared, but she left him when he was four years old. The hood was the only attachment he had with her.

He rustled the bushes, looking up to the branch, peeking into the hole of trees; he did everything to find that hood. Still, he could not saw that bloody red hood. All he saw was the green of the tree and the blue from the sky with white cloud.

Lester sighed, he wanted to get home now but he did not want to leave his hood yet. He keeps turning his head to every direction, until he saw a peek of red colour appeared near to him.

Lester squealed in delight. He immediately went to there and got the hood. Lester put it closely to his nose and sniffed it, missing the scent of it. Quickly, he put on his hood over his head and trying to get back home.

He did not know that something was looking over him.

***

Lorne Malvo. That was the name of wolf. Well, he was not a literally wolf anyway. He was human too but has the ability to change as a wolf. Some might call him as shape shifter, but others would said that he is a werewolf.

Lorne prefer to live alone without people’s interference, hence his choice to live inside this wood. The rumour made it easier as nobody would dare to disturb his place.

Until he saw a little boy entered into his places with a face that full with worry and fear.

That intrigued Lorne’s interest to him. The desperation from his face said to him that this poor boy was losing something and searching for it in his wood. If he was any other people, Lorne would just snapped his neck and buried them. But this one, something told him that poor boy was not like any other people. He seems so... off.

Lorne followed him from behind. He wondered what did made that boy to be so brave to come here. He looks like a coward little mouse, there must be a reason for him to come here.

When that boy seems to look giddy, Lorne felt like he finally found his thing. As the boy picked up the red hood and put it on, Lorne’s heart started to beat faster. He did not realize he was growling suddenly.

That boy would be delicious to be his feast.

***

Lester heard something growled nearby him. Not like the way human growl, more like a beast or predator. Lester suddenly remembered the rumour of the Big Bad Wolf that live inside the wood. That poor boy trembled with fear, feeling regret for coming here alone without anyone. He was not ready to die now!

Out of nowhere, a big beast leap out from his hiding place and pushed Lester to the ground. It was not just any ordinary beast, it was the wolf that people had been talking about. Now, it was appeared directly in front of Lester.

The beast growled deeply, saliva dripping from it's open mouth to Lester's face. Lester could see the sharp teeth that attached to that wolf. It eyes was dark and hungry, Lester knew that monster was hungry. And Lester was just a free meal for it.

Lester tried his best to escape, but the wolf pinned him to the ground with his big paws. That wolf was much stronger than him. Lester closed his eyes tightly, ready to embrace death and waited for the wolf to eat him. After all, nobody would missed him anyway.

Fate must have a very cruel joke with him when Lester heard a shot close to him.

Lester felt nothing on his body. The strength of the wolf was not on him anymore. Curious, Lester opened his eyes and see what just happen when he closed his eyes. 

The wolf had bloodshot over its left shoulder. Lester could see the blood dripping over its wound. From his right, there was a man with a rifle in both of his hand. He aimed perfectly to the wolf with his sharp eyes and shot again, but missed the wolf. The big wolf immediately disappear into the darkness even if had been hurt by that one man.

The man with the rifle slung his rifle over his shoulder, then went to Lester and checked upon him "Are you alright, boy?" 

That man was wearing white shirt with brown jacket over him. He was lithe yet muscular. He was really tall for little Lester. He have a pair of big hand, Lester's hand could fit perfectly inside his fist. His skin was pale and he have high cheekbones with plush lips. Dark curly hair covered by his brown hat. But the eyes, Lester could not decide it colour whether it were blue, silver, green or other.

Lester's heart was beating faster than usual when that man was so close to him. 

"Answer me, little boy. Are you hurt?" That stranger asked him again when he slapped Lester's cheek softly.

"I--I'm fine, sir. T--Thank you" Lester stuttered as he expressed his gratitude to that man. 

"I'm glad that you are okay" That man smiled to him and stroked his cheek softly. Lester never had someone who give this kind of affection. It was so kind and somehow, Lester craved for more from that stranger. However, he just laid on the ground without doing anything.

The stranger helped Lester to get up before he asked "What are you doing here alone in this wood, little boy?"

"I... I was looking for my hood" Lester clutched his red hood tightly "It flew into the wood by the wind" he hid the fact that the bully was the reason the hood got into the wood.

"You should not be here alone, you know. Danger could come when we did not expected it" the stranger advised him in soft voice "Had I did not come here, you will be eaten by that wolf just now"

"Who.. Who are you, sir?" Lester asked, curiosity filled inside him. He wanted to know why would that man be in this wood alone like him too. 

"I'm... My name is Wallace. I'm a hunter" Wallace answered before continued "I just hunt that Big Bad Wolf. He need to be destroy before he make another trouble"

"You're so brave, sir" Lester looked at him with awe. Nobody have the gut to do this thing, but it seems that 'Wallace' have the gut to do it. 

Wallace smiled, then he lifted that little boy up and put him onto his shoulder. He held that boy's knee tightly to his body so he would not fall from him. Wallace asked for Lester's name while they were walking back to the village. 

Lester did not know they were heading back and answered honestly to him "My name is Lester. Lester Nygaard". Lester put both of his hand onto his hair, loving the softness from it. 

Wallace felt comfortable with that boy. When that boy was playing with hair, a sudden rush of unknown feeling rushed inside him. Wallace could not tell, but he suddenly want to protect that little boy from any harm in any way he can.

"Do you have friend or family in your village, Lester?" Wallace asked, did not realize that question was a sensitive topic to him. 

The boy did not replied him. He suddenly stop playing with Wallace's curly hair. Wallace could feel his head was a bit wet, the boy was crying on him.

"Lester..." Wallace put him down and knelt in front of him "What's wrong, dear?"

"My family... they do not love me. I don't.. I don't even have friend. Everyone hate me in my own village" Lester cried in both of his hand, feeling so sad and despair inside himself.

"Hate you? Why would they hate you?" Wallace wiped his tears. For a moment, the hunter wanted to hunt every person that hurt Lester and shot them to death. Lester was just a little boy, yet everyone did not treat him in a good way. That just made Wallace's need to protect Lester increase more than ever. 

"They said I'm just another disgrace. That I don't belong there. That I wasn't suppose to live at first place" Lester spilled out the despair that he kept inside his body. He could not take it anymore. For once, he wanted someone to care for him like a human being. And Wallace was so kind to little Lester.

Another moment of silence come, but Wallace suddenly offered something that Lester truly want "Come with me, Lester"

"W--What?" Lester dumbfounded. His deep blue eyes widen with shock. He even gripped the red hood with his tiny little hand.

"You were not happy at your village, I can feel that. You don't deserve them, Lester. Nobody deserves you at there since they treated you too bad" Wallace paused "But if you want to, you can come with me. I will protect you, care for you and give you something that you deserve. I will love you, Lester" 

That just rendered Lester speechless. The offer that hunter gave to him was the thing that he always wanted. Not waiting any moment longer, he nodded furiously and hugged Lester tightly "Yes, I want to come with you!" 

Wallace hugged him tightly, then he pulled himself and locked his eyes to Lester "I'm glad that you accepted me. But there's one thing I want you to remember"

"What is it, sir?"

"I want you to call me Wallace, not sir. Can you do that?"

"I try, s- I mean, Wallace"

"Good boy" Wallace patted his blonde hair "Now, follow me my dear boy" he wrapped Lester's little hand in his hand. Together, they walked to the path that only Fate could decide where will be their next journey. 

***

The rumour of Lester died in the forbidden wood spread among the villagers. The family was sympathy to that poor boy, but they did not nothing more. For them, that boy gone was a good new to them.

Everything went normal in the village, with or without Lester.

***

Life with Wallace was the most incredible thing Lester ever had. That man certainly keep his word, he treated Lester better than anyone. Their love confession toward each other made things more happier for both of them. 

Lester never regretted his decision to live with the hunter named Wallace. 


End file.
